Memorabília Canina
by pepperish
Summary: Série de drabbles. O cachorro é o melhor amigo do homem, ou é o que dizem a Inuyasha quando sua namorada insana o presenteia com um filhote de akita que não parece conseguir se comportar como um cachorro normal. I&K
1. Sesshoumaru, o Pequeno

**Memorabília Canina**

**Parte I: Sesshoumaru, o Pequeno**

Theme one – Introduction.

_22 de outubro de 2010_

"Inuyasha, olha essas patinhas!" Kagome praticamente suspirou segurando aquele maldito filhote na altura do meu _nariz_, com aqueles enormes olhos azuis brilhando. "Não é a coisa mais linda que você já viu na sua vida?"

_Sim_, eu quase disse, mas é claro que eu não estava me referindo ao saco de pulgas.

"Você não vai me convencer dessa vez, Kagome." O Akita se sacudiu entre seus dedos finos, tentando lamber minha cara e eu me controlei para não rosnar. "Eu não vou ficar com essa bola de pelos!"

"É claro que vai, é um presente meu." Kagome colocou o filhote delicadamente de volta sobre a caminha e sorriu para mim daquele jeito só dela.

"Às vezes eu acho que você é completamente louca."

"Se é só às vezes, então está tudo bem." Ela deu uma piscadela divertida. "Não quero você tão sozinho nesse apartamento enorme enquanto eu trabalho. Ele pode te fazer companhia até eu chegar." A morena passou os braços sobre meus ombros e se aninhou em meu peito. Fechei os olhos quando ela correu o nariz pelo meu pescoço e plantou um beijo abaixo do meu maxilar. "Você vai ficar com ele não vai? Por favor?"

E lá estavam eles de novo, aqueles enormes, penetrantes, maravilhosos olhos cintilantes.

_Droga_.

"Talvez."

Kagome riu e eu apertei mais sua cintura.

"De alguma forma, você sempre acaba ganhando."

"Eu sei, você me ama." Não contestei – nenhuma utilidade em negar uma verdade óbvia – e ela juntou os lábios aos meus, mas se afastou antes que eu pudesse realmente aproveitar. Ela aninhou o filhote de volta no colo e dessa vez não consegui segurar um rosnado baixo. "Como você vai chama-lo?" Ao ouvir isso, senti um sorriso malicioso se alargando em meu rosto.

"Sesshoumaru." A garota arregalou os olhos.

"Você vai dar a esse filhote adorável o nome do seu irmão psicopata?"

"Sim, Sesshoumaru parece um bom nome para coisas que infernizam minha vida." Ela tentou me mandar um olhar repreendedor, mas eu podia ver que ela estava se divertindo com a ideia. "Além do mais, quero ver a cara do baka quando descobrir."

Ela suspirou.

"Desde que você prometa filmar a próxima vez que seu irmão visitar."

"Fechado."

**oOo**

**N/A: **Olá, pinguins!

Esse aqui é o primeiro drabble de uma série (não sei de quantas, não vou me comprometer a nada) envolvendo nosso amado shipping e seu mais novo animalzinho de estimação, o akita chamado Sesshoumaru.

Mil beijos!

Pepperish (née Fanii)


	2. Convenientes Contravenções

**Memorabília Canina**

**Parte II: Convenientes contravenções**

Theme one – Possession.

Eu sou escritor.

Isso significa que eu trabalho em casa.

Minha namorada é jornalista.

Isso significa que ela passa várias horas fora de casa.

E, em teoria, foi por isso que Kagome achou que seria uma _maravilhosa_ ideia me dar um filhote de cachorro de presente. Para que eu não me sentisse tão – entre aspas, por favor – solitário. Porque, obviamente, a companhia de um saco de pulgas é exatamente o que eu preciso. Que minha namorada seja um pouco menos _workaholic_? Não, isso é o ápice do desnecessário. Um cachorro é definitivamente a resposta.

Eu não sei como isso faria da minha vida _melhor_, até o momento tudo que eu consegui foi ter que dividir o escasso tempo que Kagome passa em casa com um maldito filhote.

Quer dizer, isso até eu ter uma reunião especialmente longa com a minha editora semana passada e voltar para casa exausto, só para descobrir que _ChibiSesshy_ (o apelido que Kagome e minha adorável cunhada Rin decidiram por telefone) destruiu metade do apartamento com a eficiência calculada de uma explosão vulcânica. Milhares de folhas de papéis estavam espalhados por todos os lados – _aquilo era meu manuscrito? _-, um sapato social estava parcialmente comido e babado sobre o sofá e o pé da mesa de centro tinha marcas de dentes por toda a sua extensão.

Talvez nomeá-lo Sesshoumaru tenha sido um erro. Talvez apenas o nome já tenha um efeito demoníaco sobre os seres.

E é exatamente por isso que eu estou com o maldito saco de pulgas em uma coleira andando com ele pela rua enquanto faço compras. O que deveria ser uma tarde perfeitamente agradável com a minha namorada arruinada pela presença de um maldito filhote. Deixar esse cachorro sozinho é a mesma coisa que _implorar_ por ter meus pertences destruídos. Curiosamente, tudo que pertence a Kagome permanece milagrosamente intacto.

Maldito cachorro.

Por que diabos ela não me deu um gato?

"Inuyasha, pare de rosnar para o filhote." Kagome belisca o meu braço, mas é óbvio por seu tom de voz que ela está se divertindo com isso – muito mais do que deveria.

"Você só fala isso porque as _suas_ coisas não são destruídas quando essa bola de pelos infernal fica sozinha." Resmunguei "Agora sou obrigado a levar isso aí quando eu saio. Fantástico."

"ChibiSesshy é um filhote, ele quer brincar. Devíamos comprar brinquedinhos para ele."

"Ele não quer brincar, Kagome, ele tem um plano maligno para me torturar—"

Mas antes que eu possa terminar de informa-la sobre os planos cruéis do filhote que vive conosco atualmente, somos interrompidos pela última pessoa que eu gostaria de ver nesse momento.

"Kagome, quanto tempo!"

Ele ficou cego de repente? Eu continuo parado bem aqui.

"Kouga-kun!" Então ela larga minha mão e abraça o maldito intrometido a nossa frente. "Como você está?"

"Muito melhor agora!" Preciso contar até dez ou vou quebrar a cara desse sujeito, mas no momento não consigo lembrar por qual número devo começar. "Ah, Inuyasha, não tinha te visto aí."

_Claro que não_.

"Você tem um _cachorrinho_ agora? Combina com você."

Antes que eu pudesse dar qualquer resposta, Sesshoumaru já está em seus pés, cheirando-os com óbvio desagrado e então levantando uma das patas traseiras e usando Kouga como hidrante.

"Combina, não é?" Meu sorriso é extremamente satisfeito.

Kagome começa a se desculpar profusamente enquanto o maldito choraminga alguma coisa sobre sapatos italianos e o filhote volta saltitante para o meu lado, abanando o rabo o caminho inteiro e posso _jurar_ que ele tinha um risinho zombeteiro.

Talvez eu e esse cachorro consigamos nos entender.

Talvez eu possa vir a gostar de ter um cachorro. Afinal, inimigo dos meus inimigos...

**oOo**

**N/A:** Eu sempre penso que eu deveria ter preparado alguma coisa espirituosa para escrever na nota. Mas a coisa é que geralmente eu não consigo nem controlar _quando_/_o que_ eu vou escrever na fic, que dirá na nota da autora!

Mas asseguro a vocês que, na realidade, sou uma pessoa muito divertida e inteligente.

Isso só não é aparente nas minhas notas.

Nem nas minhas fics, aparentemente.

Afinal, a segunda parte não fez nem um pouco mais de sentido do que a primeira, mas que taque a primeira pedra quem me culpar por amar tanto assim um akita chamado ChibiSesshy e que se junte ao Inuyasha para serem _partners in crime_.

De qualquer forma _muito, muito, muito_ obrigada pelas reviews, vocês são pessoas lindas!

Muitos beijos,

Pepperish/Bunny/Faniicat/Me chame do que você quiser, a lista já está longa.


End file.
